


My lady, my love.

by Lawless_bard



Series: Anything for you... [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bingo Fill, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kinkalot 2020, Lesbian Sex, Sharing a Bed, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for Kinkalot 2020. Bingo fill: Hurt/comfortUnbelievably, miraculously, Gwen then moaned against her mouth. It was a small, quiet thing, but Morgana heard it. She chased after the sound, desperate to hear it again, desperate to take some of the pure sunshine that was Gwen and keep it for herself. She dared to flick the tip of her tongue against her plush lips and was rewarded with not only that glorious moan again, but also the feel of Gwen’s arms wrapping her impossibly closer. Morgana melted into the welcoming curves of Gwen’s body, warm and pliant, their breasts, bellies, hips, and thighs all coming together in one opulent motion.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Anything for you... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905931
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	My lady, my love.

_She was somewhere deep, dank, and dark. Echoes of her struggles tumbled all around her, the cacophony making the tiny space even more oppressive. Thick cold iron bound her, wrapped around her limbs, and snaked tightly around her neck, she tried to scream but her mouth was as if filled will cotton. Hands were on her again, soft at first then rough, she tried to cringe away, but the chains held her fast, the strong hands shook and shook her, and a voice called adding to the horrific din that rebounded all around her._

A sudden sharp pain on her cheek had her mind reeling and trying to re-foot itself back into reality. There was a sound of clattering against stone and the voice again, Gwen’s voice.

“Morgana please! Wake up!” she called anxiously.

Morgana blinked her eyes open. Gwen was leaning over her, a furrow deep in her brow.

“Oh Gwen!” Morgana shifted up and into the arms of her friend, which held her tightly. She burrowed her face into the nook of her warm neck and breathed in the scent of clean linen, wood smoke, and something uniquely Gwen. It was grounding and she took several deep breaths to help steady her racing pulse.

“It’s alright my lady,” Gwen soothed, her hand stroking up and down her spine gently. “Just another bad dream, only a dream.”

Morgana took another trembling breath, hoping desperately that she was right. Gwen swept her hands up to the nape of Morgana’s neck and tugged delicately at the hair that had wound its way around there, she then pulled her away holding her face between her palms and peered at her.

“I’m so sorry, your poor face.”

“Oh,” Morgana lifted a hand to rub at where Gwen had obviously slapped her awake, she couldn’t help but wince slightly. “It’s fine honestly.”

Gwen’s eyes were huge and dark in the candlelight, and Morgana could see that they were a little wet. Her hands were still cupping her face and one of Morgana’s arms remained wrapped around her friend’s waist. She fidgeted with the soft cotton of Gwen’s nightgown but didn’t let go.

“Does it hurt?” Gwen asked quietly.

“A little,” Morgana admitted, but added with a small smile. “But I’m glad you woke me… that you’re here.”

Gwen smiled a small shy smile in return and shifted forwards a fraction. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Morgan’s ear and scrutinised the cheek in question again. Then, leaning forwards further she kissed the spot. Morgana wrapped both arms back around her tightly and Gwen hovered where she was.

“My lady?” Gwen whispered.

“Morgana.” Morgana corrected.

Gwen kissed her cheek again, lingering for a moment with her lips pressed to the ever so slightly bruised skin. “Morgana,” she agreed.

Morgana turned her head so that their noses almost touched and looked up boldly into Gwen’s warm brown eyes, unconsciously holding her breath. Gwen bit her lip and sat resolutely back on her side of the bed. Morgana let out a sigh.

“Can I get you anything?” Gwen asked, the tone of professionalism making Morgana cringe. “I could make you a chamomile tea?”

“No thank you,” she clipped back. Sighing again she laid back down and Gwen did the same. She turned on her side to face her. “But I don’t want to go back to sleep either.”

“Do you want to tell me about your dream?” Gwen hesitantly asked.

Morgana frowned, chewing her lip. “I was trapped somewhere, a prisoner… I think I had been there a long time already. And I was alone, and in pain, and… and.” she swatted a tear away, the emotions of the mere memory of the dream stirring her again. “And I was alone… as I often am… and being punished.” Another tear slid down her face.

Gwen reached out to brush it away, but more came tumbling down. Morgana shuffled forwards into the touch and Gwen seemed to hesitate before reaching out once more and pulling Morgana to her. Morgana clutched her back, silent sobs threatening to hiccup their way out, and Gwen stroked and soothed and kissed, yes, kissed her again. Her sore cheek, her other one, her forehead and then finally a barely-there tiny peck on her lips.

“Oh Gwen, I…”

“Shh.. it’s alright my lady, Morgana,” she corrected when Morgana seemed to be pained by the formality. She kissed her lips chastely once more, “I’m here, you’re not alone, I’m here.”

Morgana curled her fingers into the fabric of Gwen’s nightgown, holding her as tightly to her as she dared. Gwen wiped her eyes gently.

“Gwen… Will you… kiss me again?”

“Yes,” she whispered back into their tiny intimate space. “Anything you want.” She stroked her hair reverently and brought her lips to meet Morgana’s, and this time Morgana, feeling brave, kissed her back.

Unbelievably, miraculously, Gwen then _moaned_ against her mouth. It was a small, quiet thing, but Morgana heard it. She chased after the sound, desperate to hear it again, desperate to take some of the pure sunshine that was Gwen and keep it for herself. She dared to flick the tip of her tongue against her plush lips and was rewarded with not only that glorious moan again, but also the feel of Gwen’s arms wrapping her impossibly closer. Morgana melted into the welcoming curves of Gwen’s body, warm and pliant, their breasts, bellies, hips, and thighs all coming together in one opulent motion.

_Any moment now she will push me away, any moment she will be horrified with me._

Morgana shivered uncontrollably at the horrid thought, but that only caused Gwen to stroke up her back, to her neck, to cup her face and shush her sympathetically before kissing her again, hands moving over her hair, soothing, caressing, loving. Morgana let out a moan of her own, deepening the kiss, completely intoxicated by this incredible woman in her bed, and Gwen, dear Gwen trailed her hands down to her hips and pulled at them in an unmistaken gesture of want.

“Morgana, I…”

Her friend seemed startled by her own actions, Morgana wanted to kiss away the uncertainty, but she waited, eyes wide and darting around Gwen’s face. The furrow in her brow was back but Gwen’s hands remained firmly on her hips. What was she asking? What did she need?

“You’re upset… I cannot…”

Morgana reached up to smooth out the crease in Gwen’s lovely forehead. “I _was_ upset,” she corrected, “and I would be still if it were not for you.”

“But it cannot be right…” she replied. Alarm bells were ringing for Morgana and she would have moved away had Gwen not continued to hold her as she did. _Not right_ , she repeated to herself, but then Gwen’s voice brought her out of her doubts, “It cannot be right to want you as I do.”

Her heart filled with a terrible and great hope, the type that was all consuming and that Morgana knew would be her downfall should she let it grow. But it was too late, it had bloomed, and it continued to spread, fanning out to fill all her whole body, the words of her own want and desire sticking like honey to her tongue so that all she could do was surge forwards and claim Gwen’s beautiful lips once more with her own. She felt Gwen pull at her hips again and Morgana willingly complied, the hope in her heart soring as she rolled over and onto her, legs parting to frame one of Gwen’s thighs. She thought she felt a wetness flush against her that was not her own. In response Gwen pulled at the silk and cotton fabrics that separated their skin and moaned again into Morgana’s mouth, sliding her tongue against hers.

The desire that Morgana had felt building flared at the skin on skin contact, and she gasped as Gwen traced her fingers up, up, and up her thigh. They fluttered uncertainly at the hollow of Morgana’s hip, and not breaking contact with Gwen’s wonderful mouth and tongue, Morgana took the questioning hand in her own and guided it to her sex. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly at the feel of those precious perfect fingers sliding between her wet folds.

“Morgana, oh Morgana you feel… you want?” Gwen murmured against her neck, she mouthed the tender flesh there, and trailed kisses back to her lips.

“I want… yes, oh yes!” Morgana replied, moving against the fingers that had found the very core of her and circled deliciously. “Please!” she all but whined.

“Anything,” Gwen circled her fingers again, holding Morgana close with her other hand still pulling at her hips and her thighs squeezing and rocking against Morgana’s. “Anything you want, always.” She continued to rub and circle, bringing Morgana closer and closer to the edge. She cried out, incoherent in her ecstasy.

“Yes, yes, I’m here, I’ve got you," Gwen murmured, "my lady, my _love_.”


End file.
